A New Beginning
by Moon's Secret Dream
Summary: The sequel to "Meeting Jay" has arrieved, thanks to Mrs.11th and soulknight121 for the ideas. Most of this will be flashbacks so bear with me. Harry is grown up with a family and they go see Jay.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the long awaited sequel to Meeting Jay. I hope you guys like it. ^-^ Please review! Sorry if it's short :(**

It was a beautiful and sunny Saturday morning. Twenty-five year old Harry Potter watched as his two young sons played in their backyard. His wife, Ginny, sat in the kitchen with their one year old daughter, Lily. Checking the time, Harry quickly went outside, "James, Albus, it's time to come inside."

"Oh come on dad, we're in the middle of a game." James complained. James was five years old and just as mischievous as his grandfather. He had dark red hair and hazel eyes hidden behind glasses.

"Yeah" Albus said. Albus was three years old and was the exact copy of Harry, except without the glasses. He had his mischievous moments, but not as bad as his brothers.

"Sorry James, but don't you want to see your uncle Fred and Aunt Jay?" Harry asked

"Yeah, I guess, do you think Aunt Jay will give me those yummy cookies again?" James asked.

"Well the sooner you get ready, the sooner you will find out." James smiled and ran back into the house. Harry chuckled, picked Albus up, and went back into the house.

Remus, Tonks, and Teddy arrived an hour later. "Hey Teddy, how was your second year at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"It was great," The turquoise haired boy beamed, "Professor McGonagall says that I'm as bad as my dad was when he was in school."

"I bet he's proud of that." Ginny smirked and Remus chuckled.

"Where are Harry and James?" Tonks asked

"They are upstairs getting ready, James still needs to take a bath." Ginny said.

A few moments later, James bounded down the stairs, Harry calmly followed. "Hey Teddy, Remus, Tonks, it's great to see you." James greeted.

"Hello James, how have you been?" Remus asked.

"I've been great. Teddy, how was Hogwarts, what sort of pranks did you play this year?" James asked excitedly.

"Oh no, he is not giving you any sort of ideas. Remus, that goes for you too." Ginny said.

"Aw, mum. Not fair." James pouted.

Harry chuckled and ruffled his son's messy red hair. "You all ready to go? Ron said that they are meeting us there."

The others nodded and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter**  
><strong>Ok so I made Fred and George's kids Fred and George so the kids will be Fred II and George II, but the two will be silent."<strong>

* * *

><p>The group of people apparated to the front yard of a medium sized house. The house was simple, surrounded by lush grass and a forest off to the right. They crossed the gate when a woman walked out front. She had chin length brown hair, and lean body except for a bump on her stomach. "Jay, how wonderful it is to see you." Ginny exclaimed. She quickly enveloped the other woman in a soft hug.<p>

"It's good to see you too Ginny, I was waiting in the living room when I heard you. I thought you were coming by floo?" She said.

"We were," Harry said while giving her a hug, "but James here, decided to play with the fire place and now our floo doesn't work."

"Well, that's fine, as long as you are all here. Now come, Ron, Hermione, George, and Angelina are already here." Jay walked back into the house.

When they got inside, everyone sat around the spacious living room. "So Jay, how far are you along, do you know whether it's a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked.

"I am eight and a half months along, and no, we want to be surprised." Jay smiled. Fred sat next to her and kissed her head.

"Hmm, can't wait for Molly to hear that, she'll keep pestering you about the gender." Tonks chuckled.

"That's true, Hermione wanted to do that with Hugo, but after a few weeks, Hermione told her the baby was a boy." Ron said.

"I think we can handle it." Fred smirked.

"So where is George?" Remus asked.

"Outside with Fred, they are playing tag." Right then, two five year old boys came into the room. The taller one had dark brown hair, a slightly dark complexion, and blue eyes. The second, slightly shorter boy had dark red hair, brown eyes, and a pale complexion. "Ah, Fred II, George II, we were just talking about you." George smiled.

Fred II and George II looked at each other, "Was it good or bad?" George II asked.

"Neither. Why, guilty conscience?" Fred asked.

"No" The two boys said together quickly.

"Why did you name your kids after each other? It just gets confusing. Are you two trying to torture Mum?" Ginny asked.

Fred and George smirked, "Why of course Ginny." Fred said.

We promised each other early on that we would name our kids after each other." George finished.

"Jay, Angelina, you two better keep these two in line." Ginny said.

"We try our best, right Angelina." Jay said

"Yes, but sometimes, it's just too tiring." Angelina replied, wiping imaginary sweat from her brow. The others chuckled and Ginny huffed.

The rest of the morning was spent in idle chatter, but stopped when Ron and Hugo's stomach growled loudly.

"Like father like son huh." Harry chuckled. The others, save Ron and Hugo who blushed, laughed.

"I have sandwiches in the kitchen, I'll bring them out." Jay was about to get up when Fred beat her to it. He rushed to the kitchen.

"What was that? I don't think I have ever seen Uncle Fred move that fast before." Teddy commented.

"Oh, he's been doing that a lot lately. The closer I get to my due date, the less I get to do. He's been doing everything for me. He's afraid I will over exert myself." Jay explained.

"Didn't he do that when you were pregnant with George?" Harry asked.

Jay nodded, "Now he's got George doing it to. With the both of them, I can barely leave my bed. " She hugged her son fondly, ruffling his hair. "I don't know why he's so worried, I was fine last time."

"Yes, but he probably doesn't want to take any chances." Remus said.

Fred came back with the plate of sandwiches, plates, and napkins.

"So Remus, Tonks, where are David and Julia?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, they are with mum, she wanted to take them to the children's museum downtown. She said that they were still young enough to go." Remus explained.

"Ah yes Teddy is a little too old for those kinds of excursions." George said.

When lunch was finished, Fred and George II cleared the table and put them in the sink to be cleaned.

"Auntie Jay" Rose said quietly.

"Yes Rose?" Jay asked.

"Could you tell me how you and Uncle Fred got together?" She asked hopefully.

Jay smiled, "Sure, do you want to go into another room, I'm afraid the others have heard it."

"Oh we don't mind, I like the story." Hermione said. Ginny nodded.

"Fred II and I haven't heard it mum." George II said

"Yeah, we haven't." James said, gesturing between himself and Albus.

"Really, I could have sworn I told everyone." Jay said.

"Come on Auntie, start the story." Albus urged. The children sat on the ground in front of her, their parents on the couches surrounding them.

"Alright, Alright" Jay laughed. "Well, you know about how Harry and I met correct?" They nodded, "This happened about a few months after his seventh year."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please ^-^ I so love hearing your opinions on the story.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

A few months had passed since Harry and his friends went to meet Jay and her family. It was the end of summer and Jay sat in her usual place at the park. A tall figure approached her, she looked up quickly. "Who's there?" She asked sharply.

"Don't worry it's just me." The figure said.

"Hello Fred" She smiled

"Hello" Fred leaned against the pole of the swing set.

"So, what has been new in your life?" Jay asked after she got her cheeks to cool.

"Oh not much, I have been working on a new product for our joke shop." Fred answered.

"Really, what will it do?" She asked.

"Nope, that is classified information miss."

"Oh fine, be that way. Will I know when it's done?"

"Sure, you'll be the first to know." Fred smiled.

They were silent for a moment, Jay happily swinging, Fred watching her from his place beside her.

"It's been fun to get to know you more Jay. Even though I only get to see you once a week, I enjoy our little chats." Fred said.

Jay stopped and looked in his direction, "I like our talks too. You always seem to make me laugh."

"Of course my lady, I live to please you." Fred did a simple bow, grabbed her hand, and kissed it. Jay blushed and Fred chuckled.

"You are so mean; embarrassing someone is not very nice." Jay scolded half-heartedly.

"You didn't feel that way when you had George and I prank poor Harry." Fred smirked.

"That was because Harry was being mean to me." Jay huffed.

"So do I ever get to know why you decided to have us prank him?" Fred asked.

"No, at least, not until I know you won't laugh at me." Jay answered.

"Oh come on, I won't laugh. Well, I won't laugh a lot." Fred said.

"Nope, I also don't want anyone else to know. You seem like a person who would tell a secret if it's not really important." Jay said.

"What is this, where is the faith?" Fred gasped dramatically, "How could you even _think _I could do something so underhanded?"

Jay sighed just as dramatically, "Oh I don't know. All pranksters seem to be very big tattletales with wicked senses of humor."

"And how do you know this?" Fred asked.

"Remus told me when he and Tonks came to introduce Teddy to me. He told me all about his friends. How they were devilishly sneaky and played pranks on everyone."

"How detailed was he?" Fred asked, slightly apprehensive.

"He was kind of vague about what kind of pranks he did. I wanted to know more about them, but he said that the information was classified." Jay sighed. Fred gave a very quiet sigh of relief.

"So Jay," Fred moved to sit by her on the swings.

"Yes?"

"I…uh…know we haven't known each other that long, but I…uh…just wanted to know if…if you would like to go out with me sometime." Fred said.

Jay didn't respond, she just stared at him, a slightly surprised expression on her face.

"W-we don't have to…I mean, if you don't want to go out, we could just hang out. I-I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Fred continued to ramble and stutter for the next few minutes, but stopped when Jay's hand covered his.

"Sounds like fun. Pick me up next Friday at five, my house. You pick the place; call me if we need to change anything." She smirked and walked away, leaving him staring in shock after her.

* * *

><p>"You mean to tell me that you jsut <em>walked away<em>?" James exclaimed.

"Yes" Jay answered.

"But you didn't answer his question." Fred II said.

"Yeah, how was Dad supposed to know if you wanted to go out on a date or just hang out as friends?" George II asked.

"What's life without a little fun?" Jay chuckled.

"Girls are so confusing. Why can't they just say what they mean?" Teddy huffed.

"We just make you boys work a little. We can't just make it easy, where is the fun in that?" Ginny said. Teddy huffed again.

"So Uncle Fred, how did you figure out if her answer was to the date or not?" Rose asked.

"I didn't actually. Not until I went to her house and asked her." Fred answered.

"Yes, it was quite comical, seeing him so nervous." Jay laughed.

"It was nerve raking, and you weren't helping when I asked you whether or not it was a date. You just started laughing." Fred pouted.

"Sorry Love" Jay kissed him on the cheek.

"So what's next? Move onto the next memory." Rose pushed.

"Okay, keep your shoes on." Fred said

"How about the time you asked me to be your girlfriend?" Jay suggested.

"Sounds good" Fred smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please ^-^<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone ^-^ sorry I haven't updated, but I have had a lot of projects to do XP.  
>Hope you like it! Review Please ^-^<strong>

It had been a little over a month and Fred decided it was time to take Jay somewhere special. He walked up the simple house and knocked on the door. Don Wheeler, Jay's father opened the door and smiled, "Ah Fred, it is good to see you again." The man welcomed him inside.

"It's good to see you too Mr. Wheeler." Fred greeted with a firm handshake.

"Jay will be down soon, her mother wanted to do her hair." Don chuckled. At that moment Jay and her mother, Rebecca, walked down the stairs. Jay was wearing a simple raspberry tube-top dress with a long-sleeved black cover-up. She wore black leggings underneath with mid-calf black boots. A part of her short hair was pulled into a small ponytail near the top right of her head, held in place by a raspberry crescent moon pin. The silver locket that Fred had given her hung around her neck.

Fred stared at her, his mouth hung open. Don frowned slightly and snapped to get Fred's attention, "I shall not have you gawking like that at my girl, you hear?" He turned to Jay with a smile, "You look lovely darling."

"Thank you dad" Jay smiled. Rebecca handed her to Fred and walked them to the door.

"Have fun you two; remember to be back by ten." She said.

"No problem Mrs. Wheeler." Fred said. They walked down to the car Fred borrowed from Hermione. "You look really beautiful Jay."

Jay immediately blushed. "Thank you Fred, is that why you didn't say anything earlier? I thought you didn't like it."

"What? Oh no, you really do look beautiful, I was just a little shocked. You kind of made me speechless."

Jay smirked, "Speechless? Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Oh yes, it takes quite a lot to make me speechless." He chuckled.

They got to their destination and Fred parked in the large parking garage, quickly slipping to the other side to help Jay out of the car. He led her down the street where they were bombarded by loud music and delicious smells.

"Where are we?" Jay almost shouted.

"A type of festival, there are musicians of all kind as well as chefs. They gather here once a year for a week to just mingle and make the lives of many a lot more enjoyable." Fred said.

"Will there be any dancing?" Jay asked, there was a slight frown on her face.

"Don't worry, you're not missing anything. Everyone here is either playing music, or cooking. Sure the musicians might dance a little, but nothing extreme." Fred assured her.

Jay smiled warmly at him, "Thank you Fred, you obviously went to a lot of trouble to plan this. I know it's not easy dating someone who is blind."

"Nonsense Jay, you are perfect just the way you are. Besides, I always did like a challenge."

They spent the rest of the evening listening to the groups of musicians playing various types of music, from Japanese folk songs to rock. They tried just about every dish that was offered to them (All the food was free) except for some strange dishes that, to Fred, looked as if they had eyes and were looking right at him.

The evening was coming to a close and it was almost time for them to head back. Fred grabbed Jay's hand and led her down to a lake where the loud, harsh music was replaced with soft and simple melodies. He took her to a bench and sat down. "This has been the best day of my life." He sighed.

"Yes, thank you Fred, for a wonderful time, and for going to so much effort." Jay smiled.

"You're welcome, you're worth it."

Jay blushed.

"I wanted to make tonight special." Fred said.

"Why's that?" Jay asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"At first you were a friend, but now that we have been spending more and more time together, I've grown too really like you. We've been going out for over a month and I just wanted to ask you a question."

"You're not proposing are you? My dad will kill you if you are." Jay said.

"No, not at all" Fred laughed. He turned to her and held her hands in his, "Jay, you are the most wonderful girl I have ever met. You can match my wit as well as beat it. You are perfect and I wouldn't change anything about you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Fred asked.

Jay's eyes were wide with shock, for a few seconds she sat in silence before she shook her head slightly and smiled, "It would be my pleasure."

A wide grin formed on Fred's face, "Really?"

"Of course, after that flattery, who couldn't say no?" Jay smirked.

Fred laughed and pulled her close, "I really want to kiss you right now." He whispered.

"I don't see anyone objecting" She smiled.

He pulled back and slowly put his hand on her cheek, slowly bringing her forward, allowing her to stop at any moment. Their breaths mingled, quickly followed by their lips, meeting in a sweet, loving kiss.

* * *

><p>"Wow, that was <em>so<em> romantic" Rose sighed dreamily.

"Sounds like a fun date." Albus said.

"It was, and the best first kiss ever." Jay said.

"What? That was your first kiss? But you two had been going out for a month." James exclaimed.

"So, we wanted to wait for something special." Jay resounded.

"It's nice to know you haven't lost your touch in making Uncle Fred speechless." Fred II said.

"Yeah, dad is that same now as he was then, wrapped around your finger." George II shook his head.

"Watch what you say young man, I am your father." Fred playfully nudged him.

"And you love me with all your heart." George II smiled innocently.

The group laughed.

"What's next?" Teddy asked.

"Well, I don't know." Fred rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"How about when you finally told us you were going out with Jay." Harry suggested.

"What do you mean? You never told your family you had a girlfriend?" Teddy asked.

"Nope, didn't really want anyone to know." Fred answered.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't want to be bothered about it."

"I guess that's ok, I don't think I would either." Teddy nodded in understanding.

**Review please, I want to hear your opinions ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been six months since Jay and Fred started to date. It was their _'anniversary'_ and Fred wanted to do something special. Despite what Jay thought, five months is a long time to him and he thinks it should be celebrated. He remembered hearing Hermione talk about an orchestra coming to town. He went into muggle London and asked for the information at the concert hall. A week later he was waiting for Jay to come downstairs for their date. He was wearing a suit with a pale blue tie. He had already informed Rebecca and Don of his plans, they were happy and Don agreed to extend Jay's curfew to eleven. Jay appeared on the stairs in a long light blue dress to match his tie. Her hair was down and there was a slight shine to her lips. Fred smiled and approached her, "You look beautiful" He took her hand.

"Thank you Fred" Jay blushed.

"Have fun you two" Rebecca smiled and sent them on their way. Fred led Jay to a car that he borrowed from his dad. He opened the front door and helped Jay inside before heading to the driver's seat.

"I told you not to do anything really big. It's just six months." Jay said.

"Oh how wrong you are. It is special. Frankly, this is the longest I have been with a girl." Fred said.

"Oh, so you're one of those guys?" She asked.

"What?" He paused, "Oh no, not like that. I meant that my last girlfriend only lasted a month before we broke up. It was a mutual break up."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question, but that's nice to know." Jay smiled.

"Then what, oh, no I wasn't a player who had a girlfriend every other week, no way, my experience with girlfriends is very limited." Fred chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you think so highly of me, but why so fancy?" Jay asked.

"It's a surprise" Fred smiled. They finally reached the concert hall and he led her inside.

"Where are we Fred?" Jay asked again.

"It will start in just a moment." True to his word, instruments started warming up.

"Is this an orchestra?" Jay gasped.

"Yes, I hope you like it." Fred said.

Jay turned to him and smiled warmly, "I love it, thank you." She kissed his cheek.

At ten thirty, Fred and Jay exited the hall and drove home. Fred walked Jay to her door and kissed her sweetly before parting ways. When Fred got home, he silently snuck back into his room, changed, and quickly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Fred was the last person downstairs. Everyone was sitting at the table eating. Harry, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, and Hermione were also there. "Looks like sleeping beauty decided to grace us with his presence this morning." George snickered.

"Oh I didn't sleep in that late." Fred said. He sat between Remus and George. His mother brought him a plate.

"So Fred," Arthur Weasley started, "Where were you last night?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Fred, who was staring calmly at his plate.

"I was in my bed last night dad." Fred replied.

"Right, so you were just sleep walking then." Arthur said.

"To my knowledge I don't sleep walk." Fred replied.

"Then why were you out of bed? Where did you go? You took the car too." Arthur said.

"Fred?" Molly asked. She looked at her son in concern.

"What? Fred have you been causing trouble without me? I thought we always did things together." George pouted.

"No, I'm not getting into trouble." Fred assured, he saw his mother's frightened expression calm down slightly.

"Then where were you? Fred, please tell us. We are your parents." Arthur pushed.

"I was out." Fred replied simply.

"By yourself?" Molly asked.

"No, I was with someone." Fred still had his eyes on his plate.

"With someone?" Molly asked.

"Aww, does Fwed have a giwlfwiend?" George teased.

Fred blushed deeply and everyone smiled.

"Oh you have a girlfriend, who is she, why haven't you told us." Molly cooed.

"I don't know, maybe because this exact thing would happen, George making fun of me and mum pressing for details." Fred replied sarcastically.

"Oh Freddy, this is a joyous occasion. You should be happy." Molly said.

"So who is she?" Tonks asked.

"Uh…well, Jay" He whispered the name, only Remus heard it.

"Jay?" Remus repeated.

Everyone was shocked, especially Harry. "What? Since when?" Harry exclaimed.

"Uh, yesterday was our six month anniversary." Fred murmured. Silence filled the air. Everyone looked at Fred with wide eyes.

"WHAT! YOU HAVE BEEN GOING OUT FOR SIX MONTHS!" Harry shouted.

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know I just didn't want to deal with everyone asking questions, especially if things didn't work out."

"Please tell me her parents know." Hermione said.

"Of course, I met them formally and asked them after she agreed to go on a date with me."

"I swear, if you hurt her…" Harry started.

"I don't plan on hurting her, I really care for her and have enjoyed our time together." Fred said.

Harry nodded, but still looked annoyed.

"So, how was your date last night?" Hermione asked.

Fred groaned as everyone leaned in. "Oh come on, this is why I didn't want anyone to know."

"Come on Fred, please" Ginny begged.

Fred sighed, "Fine, I took her to that concert Hermione was talking about a few weeks ago."

"Aww how romantic" Hermione sighed dreamily.

"What about your first kiss?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Fred and Harry looked up.

"You can't tell me you haven't kissed yet. So when was it and what made it special?" Ginny asked.

Fred glanced at Harry, who was now glaring at him, "Well, we had been dating for about a month. I decided to take her to a small festival in a park with musicians and food. Near the end, we sat by the lake and I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes and we kissed." Fred's cheeks were as red as his hair.

"That is so sweet!" Ginny and Hermione giggled.

"So now you know" Fred said.

"Yes, and now you will tell us when you go out from now on, alright?" Arthur said.

Fred nodded and everyone got back to eating, sometimes Ginny and Hermione asked questions, but other than that, breakfast passed soothingly.

* * *

><p>"Why was Harry so mad?" Rose asked.<p>

"Well, Jay is like a sister, I couldn't believe he wouldn't tell me they were dating." Harry said.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Fred blushed.

"So did Mum know that you hadn't told Uncle Harry?" George II asked.

"No I didn't until our next date. I thought it was cute that he didn't want to tell anyone." Jay smiled.

"So what's next?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, enough of this mushy stuff" James said.

"Yeah" Albus copied.

"Hey, you asked for _'this mushy stuff'_ James, so deal with it." Rose said.

James stuck his tongue out at her and she scoffed and turned away.

"So what is next Aunt Jay?" Teddy asked again.

"Well let's see, how about the time when Fred told me he was a wizard?" Jay suggested.

"Now that sounds interesting." James smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please! ^-^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all your reviews ^-^ Sorry for the late update :3**

* * *

><p>It has been a year and a half and Fred and Jay were still together, strong as ever. Fred was in the bathroom getting dressed for another date with Jay. When he got downstairs he was wearing blue jeans, a scarlet red, long sleeved shirt, and a grey jacket. "You leaving?" George asked his twin.<p>

"Yeah" Fred nodded.

"What are you two doing this time?" Ron asked.

"Well, I was thinking that I would tell her my secret." The Family gasped.

"Are you sure Fred? I mean, have you thought this through?" Molly asked.

"Yes, we have been going out for over a year. I think that, before anything gets to serious, she should know who I really am." He said.

"Do you have a plan?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, don't worry; I know a pretty good way to convince her. Besides, if she doesn't like it, I could always obliviate her right?" He asked.

"Hmm, I guess if you really need to. I hope she accepts you though, I haven't seen you this happy ever." Ginny smiled.

"I hope so too" He breathed deeply, "Well, wish me luck" He grabbed the car keys and walked out, waving to his family.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Fred picked up Jay at her house around five thirty and drove to a park near her house. He led her to a line of trees so that they were hidden from prying eyes. He silently put silencing wards and protection wards around the small area. "So where are we this time Fred?" Jay asked.

"At a park" He replied.

"Not up to your usual standards are you. Not that I mind, I like simple dates." She smiled.

He laughed, "Well, this is actually more special than you can imagine."

"Oh, how, is something going to jump out at us?" She smirked.

"No, but, this might be our last date." Fred muttered.

Jay turned to him in alarm, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No of course not" Fred assured quickly.

"Then what, does someone not approve is that it?" Her eyes became misty as she looked at him.

"No" He tried, but she interrupted him again.

"Is it because I'm blind?" She whispered. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks at this.

Fred quickly took her into his arms, "Of course not Jay, I love you no matter what." He tightened his grip.

"Then why will this be our last date?" She whispered.

"Because I have to tell you something that might make you want to end this." Fred replied. He pulled back from her.

"What? I'm sure we could work out anything, just tell me." Jay said.

Fred took a deep breath, "You believe in magic right?"

"Of course, I told you all about my love for fantasy." She smiled.

"What if I told you it was real"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a wizard Jay, I can do magic. Everything is real." Fred elaborated.

Jay stared at him for a moment, her brow furrowed in contemplation. "Is this a joke?" She backed away from him, her hands left his. "Are you making fun of me?"

"What? No!"

"It sure sounds like it. I remember telling you all about it. How I told you my fantasies and my dreams. I _thought _you were different, I _trusted _you to be different." She cried.

"Jay, please, just let me explain" He tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away.

"No! You are just like everyone else, you thought it was funny and now you want to make fun of me for it." She started to walk back to the car.

"Jay, where are you going?"

"Home, I'm walking home."

"Jay, just give me time to explain everything." She ignored him. He sighed and pulled out his wand. "Levi Corpus"

Jay slowly lifted into the air, she screamed as she struggled in mid air.

"Jay, calm down, please" Fred pleaded.

"What is going on, why are you picking me up?" She exclaimed.

"If you would calm down, you would notice that I am not even touching you, I am still standing in the same place." He replied.

Jay's breathing calmed, her tears fell more slowly. Fred walked towards her. "Do you see? I'm not lying to you. I would never lie to you."

She looked at him, "Y-you're really a w-wizard?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am" He lowered her to the ground. "Do you believe me?"

She nodded and smiled, tears fell more rapidly.

"Jay!" He exclaimed, "Why are you crying, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He hugged her tightly.

"No, I'm sorry; I should have listened to you. I told you that we could work it out and I just yelled at you. I feel awful." She cried into his shirt.

"Not to worry love, it is quite the scary confession. I just hope you can forgive me for lying to you. We aren't supposed to tell muggles about magic."

"Muggles?"

"People without magic" Fred explained.

"Is that why Harry never told me?" She asked.

"What?"

"I assume that Harry is a wizard too, since he met you at school."

"Well aren't you smart. Yes, everyone you met that day is a witch and wizard. We went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He chuckled.

She smiled and buried her head deeper into his chest. "You'll have to tell me all about it." Her voice was muffled by his shirt.

"Of course, but first, I want to take you on a little trip." He let her go and picked something off of the ground.

"Where is that?" She asked.

"Just a little place that I think you would like" He replied. He handed her a long piece of wood in her hand.

"What is this?" She asked as she felt the object in her hands.

"It's a broom, this will be our transportation." He explained.

"What? You may be able to ride a broom, but there is no way that I am getting on one." Jay said.

"Don't worry; I will be holding you the whole time." Fred assured.

"Will it even work for me? I don't have any magic."

"It will work, just hold on." He helped her mount the broom, her in front, and him behind her. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" She replied shakily.

He smiled and pushed off the ground. Jay yelped slightly and tightened her hold on the broom.

"Relax, I've got you" Fred whispered in her ear.

She smiled and relaxed slightly, enjoying the wind in her face.

Fred brought the broom high into the air so they were covered by clouds. A few minutes into the ride, Fred heard humming. He looked at Jay as she took a breath and started to sing,

_A whole new world  
>a dazzling place I never knew<br>But when I'm way up here  
>it's crystal clear<br>that now I'm in a whole new world with you_

She continued her soft humming, "Wow, that was pretty, where is it from?" Fred asked.

"It's from Aladdin, a fairytale, one of my favorites." She replied.

"You'll have to share those. I'm not familiar with anything muggle. My dad loves muggles, but he's not that much of an expert." Fred said. Jay chuckled and nodded.

A few minutes later, they touched down on the ground. "Where are we now?" Jay asked.

"On a cliff in my world, not far from my house." Fred explained.

"Really? I've always wanted to go to your house, meet your family." She replied.

"Everyone you need to know you have pretty much already met. The rest of my family isn't anything special."

"So why did you bring me to a cliff?" Jay asked.

"Just a moment" She was about to ask another question when the sun went down and small lights appeared from the tall grass. Her eyes were wide as she followed the small multicolored lights.

"Fred" She whispered and grabbed his hand tightly. "Fred, I can see those lights."

"I know. I was hoping you would be able to." He smiled

"How can I see them, I am blind?"

"My uncle told me about a cliff near our house where fairies lived. They only came out at night and were visible to anyone. My dad had a friend that lost his sight from a fire and he brought his here to cheer him up, he was able to see them. I guess it doesn't matter whether or not a person can see. I wasn't sure you would be able to because you were born blind, but I hoped you would."

Jay looked at him, then at the sparkling lights around them. Tears poured down her cheeks as she laughed. She jumped up and hugged him, sending Fred to the ground. They were both laughing.

"I love you Jay" Fred whispered.

"I love you too Fred" She dipped her head and kissed him. The kiss was slow and passionate, when they finally broke apart, they were out of breath. Jay giggled as a pink fairy floated in between them and landed on Fred's nose before floating away again. "Thank you Fred." She kissed him chastely.

"You're welcome." They sat in silence for a while, watching the fairies play with each other.

"I think it's time to go home" Jay yawned.

"Actually, I got your dad to agree to a sleep over" Fred smiled.

Jay raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know, you stay at my place, it's much closer and you're tired."

Jay blushed, "Would we be in the same bed?" She asked.

Fred also blushed, "N-not if you don't want to"

Jay smiled, "I don't mind, just as long as we keep our clothes on" She whispered the last part in his ear.

Fred chocked slightly and blushed, ignoring the slight tightness in his pants. He readjusted himself and cleared his throat. "Uh, yes, I have no intension of doing anything inappropriate."

Jay giggled at his discomfort, "Don't worry Fred, I was only kidding. I trust you."

Fred smiled and kissed her cheek before leading her to the broom. They took off again and landed in front of the Burrow. He led her inside, quietly entered his room, changed, and fell into a peaceful sleep close together.

* * *

><p>"Wow" Rose sighed, her eyes were glazed over.<p>

"You know, you could have explained it better Uncle Fred." Fred II said.

"Yeah I know. I just kind of panicked." Fred replied sheepishly.

"I thought it was sweet" Teddy smiled.

James stared at him, "What kind of man are you?" He asked, earning himself a slap from his mother.

"One who will treat women correctly" Ginny responded, scowling at her son who was pouting.

"I thought it was sweet too mum" George II smiled and hugged his mother's neck.

"Aw, thanks sweetie" Jay kissed his cheek.

"What's next?" Albus asked.

"We should tell them about when we told my parents about your magic." Fred looked to Jay who nodded. The children looked excited again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Review Please ^-^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

It was a beautiful Saturday morning at the Burrow. It had been a week since Jay found out about Fred's magic and she has been a frequent visitor to the Burrow. The Weasleys and Jay were trying to figure out the best way to tell Jay's parents about their magic. "I really don't think we should tell them." Fred said.

"Why not?" Jay asked.

"It's just so hard, what if they don't like it. What happens if they want to separate us? What if they make you choose?" Fred continued to babble, but stopped when Jay put a hand on his arm.

"I'm sure it won't come to that." She assured.

"Besides, if you don't tell them then you will be separating Jay from her family and forcing her to keep a very large secret from them. Do you want to be the one to do that Fred?" Ginny asked.

"No" He sighed.

"Good, now, what are we going to tell them?" Molly asked.

They talked for a couple more hours before Harry, Hermione, and Bill showed up.

"Hey Bill, Harry, Hermione, how are you?" Arthur asked.

"Just fine Dad, I'm here on lunch break." Bill answered.

"Just wanted to see how the planning is going." Harry said.

"We have just finished, Molly is making lunch." Arthur led the three into the living area.

"Hi Jay" Harry greeted her with a hug.

"It's good to see you Harry, how is your job?"

"Okay, not much to do now that all the death eaters are gone." He smiled.

"That's good, don't want too much action." She smiled.

"Jay, I have your speaker. I've added a few things to it so the music is louder." Hermione handed her the small box.

"Thank you Hermione, I knew you could fix it." Jay fingered the box.

"What does that do again?" Arthur asked.

"It is so you can listen to music from an MP3 player. This way everyone can listen to music, not just one person." (Sorry if that isn't a good explanation)

"Wow, muggles, they're amazing!" Arthur exclaimed joyfully.

"Can you sing something for us Jay; we haven't heard a song in some time." George said.

"Alright" She chuckled. She got out her MP3 and plugged it into the speaker. 33 clicks later an up-beat melody started playing.

_Sometimes I blend in like  
>A book on a shelf<br>(A book on a shelf)  
>Sometimes I wear my jeans<br>Like everyone else  
>(Like everyone else)<br>There's millions of chameleons  
>Blending in all around<br>Sometimes I wanna be found_

_Cause there is so much more to me  
>More than I could ever show<br>If you wanna fly with me  
>There is one thing I got to know<br>Can you keep a secret, a secret?  
>Can you keep a secret, a secret?<br>A secret_

_Sometimes what you see is not what you get  
>(not what you get)<br>Sometimes you haven't seen anything yet  
>(anything yet)<br>I'm not the same old  
>Melody that everyone sings<br>(that everyone sings)  
>Can't you tell I'm hiding my wings?<br>(Wings)_

_Cause there is so much more to me  
>More than I could ever show<br>If you wanna fly with me  
>There is one thing I got to know<br>I go to know_

_Can you keep a secret,  
>(There's more to me…)<br>a secret?  
>(…more than the eye can see)<br>I just can't wait to show it  
>Can you keep a secret,<br>(A mystery…)  
>a secret?<br>(…a secret identity)  
>This is magic and you know it<br>A secret_

_Come with me and you'll see  
>A Word beyond your dreams<br>More than it seems  
>Come with me and you'll see<br>That you can fly like me_

_Can you keep a secret,  
>(There's more to me…)<br>a secret?  
>(…more than the eye can see)<br>I just can't wait to show it  
>Can you keep a secret,<br>(A mystery…)  
>a secret?<br>(…a secret identity)  
>This is magic and you know it<br>A secret_

_Can you keep a secret,  
>(There's more to me…)<br>a secret?  
>(…more than the eye can see)<br>I just can't wait to show it  
>Can you keep a secret,<br>(A mystery…)  
>a secret?<br>(…a secret identity)  
>This is magic and you know it<br>A secret_

The group cheered, "Wow that was magnificent" Bill said.

"Oh yeah, Bill hasn't heard you sing before. Guess it's a good thing you're here." Fred smiled.

"Glad I heard it" Bill returned the smiled.

"I think it's time you two went to Jay's parent's house." Molly said.

"Oh alright, might as well get it over with." Fred sighed heavily.

Jay chuckled, "Don't worry Fred, they won't mind."

**::**

Fred and Jay walked up to Jay's house and knocked on the door. Rebecca answered and smiled at the two. "Hello, are you just dropping her off or are can you stay?" She asked.

"Um, I would like to stay for a little while. I have something to talk to you two about." Fred replied.

"Oh? What about?" Rebecca led them to the dining room. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. Can you get your husband? This is for both of you to hear." Fred asked.

Rebecca nodded and returned with Don. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell us?" Rebecca asked.

"Jay's not pregnant is she?" Don scowled. Fred chocked, Jay gasped, and Rebecca hit her husband.

"What! No of course not. This has to do with me and only me." Fred assured.

"Is there something wrong with your relationship?" Rebecca asked.

"No, this is just something that you should be told before Jay and I continue any further with our relationship."

"Then we shall listen." Don and Rebecca nodded.

Fred took a deep breath and Jay squeezed his hand.

"Do you believe in magic?"

"I guess so, you mean like miracles right?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, but more like Merlin magic, incantations, and dragons."

"Depends" Don responded.

"Well, what if I told you it was real?"

"I wouldn't believe you." Don answered confidently.

"It is real. I-I'm a wizard as are the rest of my family." Fred continued. "Magic exists and there are people who can harness it."

"Are you serious? That's not possible." Don said.

"It is I'll show you." Fred took out his wand and pointed it at a pair of glasses across the room. "Accio glasses" The glasses flew to his outstretched hand. "See?"

"That doesn't really prove anything; you could have tied a string to it for all we know." Don said.

Fred sighed and was about to do something else when an owl flied through the window carrying a letter.

"What's that?" Jay asked.

"A letter from George" Fred was about to grab the letter, but it wriggled and came to life.

"_Fred, I know you're busy talking to Jay's parents, but I just want to remind you that we are getting a new shipment of parts tomorrow and you need to pick them up. I'm sure this letter will either be something to help you convince Jay's parents or something to freak them out. If you haven't told them yet, remind me to hit you when you get back. If you have, then I will still hit you but just because I want to. Have a good rest of the night."_ The letter finished and tore itself to small pieces. Fred looked at the shocked faces of Rebecca and Don.

"Well, now do you believe me?" Fred asked.

They both stared at him dumbfounded.

"I didn't know letters could talk?" Jay said.

"Yup, you should be glad it wasn't a howler, they are some scary letters."

"So, so y-you really have magic?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, Jay already knows, but before we go any further in our relationship, we thought you should know. I didn't want to separate Jay from her family, or have her lie to them."

"Thank you for telling us Fred" Rebecca smiled.

"You're welcome, but you can't tell anyone else. It's against the law for muggles to know about magic."

"Muggles?"

"Non-magic folk."

"Don't worry Fred; your secret is safe with us." Don replied.

"Thank you"

They talked for another hour or so before Fred was called again to come back. He said his goodbyes and kissed Jay on the cheek before aparating from their living room with a crack.

* * *

><p>"You just apparated in their living room?" James asked.<p>

"Yup, I did" Fred smirked.

"Wow, that must have been weird for grandma and grandpa." George II said.

"It was, I thought he could have waited till he was out of the house, but he decided to show off." Jay sighed.

"At least it went well; they believed you and didn't hate you afterward." Teddy said, shifting Lily on his lap.

"Do you want me to take Lily back Teddy?" Ginny asked.

"No, I got her, she seems happier now." Teddy responded, tickling the little girl.

"Can we hear about when Uncle Fred gives you a ring, please Auntie Jay? Please" Rose asked.

"Aw, don't tell us that, it's going to be all mushy. I want something more exciting." James whined.

"Stop it James, I want to hear about when Uncle Fred gives Auntie a ring so deal with it." Rose snapped.

"Fine" James pouted.

The others laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please ^-^<strong>

**Song: "Can You Keep a Secret" From Barbie: A Fairy Secret**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a beautiful spring day. Fred was in his room at the Burrow getting ready for a special day. He was going to propose to Jay and he wanted everything to be perfect. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen with the rest of the Weasley family. "Good afternoon Fred, are you all ready?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I have everything ready and planned." Fred rubbed his hands together nervously.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked.

"What if something goes wrong? Hermione always talked about plans for proposals failing miserably. The man always ends up messing something up." He responded.

"Don't worry Fred; everything will turn out just fine." Bill assured.

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Look, just pretend you are just going out on another date. You are not going to be proposing to her and you two will have the best time in the world. No problem." George said.

"I don't know, I don't think I can do this." Fred rubbed his face tiredly.

"I don't know what you're so worked up about, you're just proposing, it's not like it's the biggest thing ever." Ron said.

"Not important! This is totally important!" Fred exclaimed and glared at his younger brother.

"Why, I mean, just because you go all out doesn't mean she's going to say yes. What's the point?"

Ron's family stared at him in exasperation, "Ignore Mr. No Tact and take a deep breath." Ginny glared at Ron. "You will take Jay out, have a marvelous time, and when you ask her to marry you she will be so happy that she won't even be able to form words."

"Sounds like a plan, well, without the speechless part" George said.

"Okay" Fred took a deep breath, "Wish me luck" He walked out the door and apparated to Jay's house, the Weasleys at the door shouting their good wishes. **(Sorry if that doesn't make sense, I hope you get the idea)**

**::**

Once at Jay's house, he quickly picked Jay up and apparated them both to a small deserted park. "I don't think I'll ever get used to apparition." Jay smiled as she swayed slightly.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to get here faster." Fred replied.

"It's okay, but where are we? I don't hear anyone."

"We are at a small park that no one really comes to." Fred answered.

"Is there a reason you have brought me to a deserted park?" She asked.

"Oh, just to show off a few magical things that couldn't be done where someone could see us."

"And just what are you planning?" She chuckled.

"Nothing much, it's just a new experiment that George and I were creating. I want to try it out." Fred explained.

"How is a prank going to helpful?" Jay asked.

"It's not a prank really, but something fun to do. Take off your socks and shoes." He instructed.

"You're not going to turn my feet blue are you?" She asked.

"Me, I'm offended, why would I do that to just your feet?" Fred asked dramatically.

Jay chuckled and took off her socks and shoes.

"Please eat this" Fred handed her a small tablet.

"What is this?" She asked.

"My experiment, now eat, I command you." Fred ordered in a haughty tone.

Jay popped the tablet in her mouth and instantly felt a chill travel through her body. "What now O great one." She curtsied.

"Follow me My Lady" Fred kissed her hand and led her forward.

They were silent for a moment, but when Jay's foot touched something cold and wet she gasped and grasped Fred's arm. "What is that?" She asked.

"What's what?" Fred asked innocently.

"You know what, what I just stepped in. I know it's not a puddle." Jay scowled.

"Alright you caught me. This is our new product. It allows someone to walk on water, kind of like ice skating without the ice and skates." Fred explained.

"Really? Why would you want to invent something like that?"

"Hermione took us to a beach one time and George and I saw people surfing. We thought it was really cool so we tried it out. Unfortunately, surfing is harder than it looks." Fred chuckled.

Jay giggled as Fred led her around the pond, skating slowly as if on ice.

"We thought it would be easier to slip and slide if we didn't have a board so we started on our new project to skate without ice and skates. It's kind of like when you slide on a slippery floor or through a puddle." Fred said.

"Sounds like a reasonable explanation. Why no socks?" Jay smiled.

"Why not?" Fred shrugged. Jay laughed. They skated around for a few more hours before having lunch that Fred had brought.

**::**

At mid-day Fred apparated to a courtyard filled with cheery music. "Where are we now?" She looked around quickly as she took in the loud music surrounding them.

"Your mom told me that you liked to dance, so I thought we could give it a try." Fred grabbed her hand and led her to the outskirts of a dancing group. He spun her and placed his hand on her waist, leading her around the dance floor. When the song ended, an old English song played. The couples gathered in large groups and danced together. **(Think of the dances in Pride and Prejudice and stuff like that)** Luckily, Jay had no problems and enjoyed her time.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Fred asked as they walked away from the courtyard. Dusk was setting in and the final stage of his evening was nearing.

"Yes, thank you, that was quite an enjoyable time." She giggled.

"I'm glad you liked it, I was rather afraid you wouldn't."

"I know you wouldn't force me to dance if I wasn't comfortable. I trust you." She kissed him softly. "So now where are you taking me?" She asked.

"That is a surprise." He smiled aparating with a crack.

**::**

They appeared in a small valley as the sun set. There was a slight breeze, just strong enough to make the tall grass dance. "Where are we? It's so peaceful" Jay huddled closer to Fred.

"You'll see" Fred smiled softly at the girl in his arms. The sun fell beneath the horizon and the valley was consumed in darkness and the wind stopped blowing. Jay looked around curiously, listening to her surroundings. She was about to ask Fred what happened when the wind began to blow again, this time carrying small, sparkling lights with it.

Jay gasped, "Those lights again"

"Yeah, this is a valley where those fairies live" Fred explained.

"Wow, there are so many" Jay followed the multi colored lights as they danced in the cool breeze. A small blue fairy came up to her and spun around her. Jay laughed with glee as she danced with the fairies. "Thank you Fred, this is just as beautiful as the first time." She hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome Jay" He returned the hug with equal tightness.

"You've done so much for me, how can I ever thank you." She whispered.

"You can marry me" Fred whispered inaudibly.

"What?" She asked, pulling away from him.

Fred looked at her and took a deep breath. "You know I love you"

"Of course, I love you too" Jay smiled.

Fred squeezed her hands, "We've been together for almost two years and, frankly, they've been two of the best years of my life. I first met you through Harry's memories. I thought you were one of a kind, so kind and loving, I knew you were special. When you agreed to go out with me I was ecstatic. I didn't think someone like you would love someone like me, you seemed so out of reach, but I am glad that I have earned your love and that you trust me with your heart. You have taught me how to love, I actually thought I would live to be a bachelor, but you proved me wrong. I now know what it is to love and what it is like to feel responsible for someone, so thank you." Fred paused and kissed her hands softly.

"I know you tell me not to do anything special on our dates, but I can't help it, you are special and deserve everything I can afford. I love you Jay and that will never change." Fred stopped to take a few deep breaths before continuing.

Jay had tears running down her cheeks and she was smiling. Fred wiped them away and smiled, "I love you with all my heart Jay, and I would love it if you would do me the honor of staying with me until the end of our lives." Fred kneeled before her and Jay gasped, "Jay, will you marry me?"

For a moment, everything was silent, the wind stopped, as did the fairies. Jay stared at Fred with wide eyes and her mouth bobbed up and down like a fish. "Jay?" He asked fearfully.

Jay snapped out of her trance and smiled brightly, "YES! Oh, of course yes!" She laughed.

Fred stood up and kissed her, picking her up and spinning her around. The wind continued to blow and the fairies danced around them. Fred slowly put her down and slipped the simple silver band with two small diamonds surrounding a dark blue sapphire on her finger. Jay felt the ring on her finger and smiled, "Thank you Fred," She hugged him tightly, "Thank you for everything"

"No Jay, thank you"

Rose sighed dreamily, leaning on her mother's legs.

"So that's it? How boring" James complained.

Rose glared at him and slapped the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked.

"For being so rude." Rose scolded.

"But it was boring, nothing happened except for a lot of mushy stuff." James repeated.

"Well _**I **_thought it was the best. That's how I want to be asked. A prince that will love me a lot and we'll do everything together. Yup, Daddy, I want to marry a prince" Rose looked to her father, who was sitting behind her looking shocked.

"What? You're way too young to be thinking about marriage. You can't get married until you are at least thirty." Ron said.

"But Daddy, all the princes will be gone by then, I want one _**now**_." Rose whined, shaking her father's leg.

Ron glared at Fred, "See what you two did, thanks a lot, now I've got my daughter thinking about _**marriage**_."

Fred laughed, "Hey, it's every girls dream to marry a prince, you should be supporting her."

Ron scoffed and crossed his arms.

"So now that Uncle Fred proposed, do we get to hear about the wedding?" Teddy asked.

"I guess if you want to hear about it." Jay responded.

Rose jumped up excitedly, "Oh yes, please, I want to hear about your wedding. Please, please, pretty please." She begged.

"Okay, okay, calm down. We'll tell you." Fred chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please ^-^<strong>

**Sorry if the proposal is a little weird, I tried my best to make it romantic.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize if my timeline is off I'm trying my best to get everything right. Review Please ^-^**

* * *

><p>It was the April and the Burrow was restless. Jay and Fred were getting married tomorrow and Molly Weasley was bustling around like a chicken with its head cut off. In the last month, Rebecca came almost every day to help Molly with the wedding. Jay stayed at the Burrow for the duration of the planning so that Molly could have her opinion whenever she needed it. Each day they had a different task, finding a dress, flowers, catering, cake, decorations. By the end of the first week, Fred was scared to come out of his room in fear of being swept away by his over excited mother. Since Jay's family was muggle, Molly and Rebecca decided on a traditional muggle wedding, nothing too extravagant, and outside.<p>

With only a day left, the Burrow was a whirlwind of women, scurrying around like mice. Molly and Rebecca had finally completed everything pressing, so, while they were busy, Fred grabbed Jay and apparated from the house, reappearing in a field not too far away.

Fred sighed heavily, "Ah fresh air" He fell to the ground and stretched.

Jay chuckled, "Oh it's not that bad."

"So you say. How can you enjoy all of that? It's tiring" He whined.

She kneeled next to him and patted the top of his head, "You poor baby, how exhausted you must be from all those decisions." She cooed.

Fred scoffed and pushed her hand away, "Whatever, I just don't understand why there are so many things we have to have. We wanted a simple wedding, why are there so many things?"

"Even the simplest of weddings are made up of the tiniest of details. Besides, this is supposed to be the best day of our lives, why not make it special?"

"I guess, it's just so stressful, I haven't had a break since we announced we were getting married. Not to mention I haven't seen you in so long." Fred pouted.

"Oh stop pouting, you saw me two days ago." She hit him lightly on the shoulder.

Fred retaliated by grabbing her waist and pulling her on top of him. "Two days to long. While I enjoyed my stag party, I would much rather spend my time with you. So, now that we have some free time soon- to- be Mrs. Weasley, what do you want to do?"

"I enjoyed my party too; it wasn't as crazy as I thought it would be. However, I am tired from my excursion last night and don't really want to go anywhere, I just want to relax." She shifted her weight so that her head rested on his chest, her legs intertwined with his.

"As you wish my lady" Fred smiled softly and ran his fingers through Jay's soft hair. She sighed peacefully and fell asleep, Fred followed soon after.

"WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!"

Fred and Jay jumped awake. Fred looked up to see George laughing a few feet away.

"Oi, what was that for?" Fred scowled and pulled his wand out.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that was funny." George tried, but seeing his twin's blank expression, cleared his throat and continued, "Mum says it's time to come back in."

"Thank you" Jay nodded and they went back into the Burrow. Immediately after they stepped foot into the house, they were ambushed, both carted off to some unknown locations.

::

As scheduled, the men apparated to Grimmauld Place to get ready for the approaching ceremony. There, they showered, changed, and had some last minute fun before heading over to the wedding. The women stayed in the Burrow where Jay was slowly cleaned and helped into her dress. About half an hour before they were supposed to leave, Hermione did her make-up and Rebecca fixed her hair.

The women later arrived at a small building off the main garden where the wedding was held, the men were across from them on the other side. Guests were filing in, being seated by various family members and friends.

The garden house was beautifully decorated, the flowers were in bloom and the trees hung over nicely. Neat white cushioned chairs were lined in rows down the main courtyard of the garden. A long white path had small red flower petals on it. At the front was a slightly elevated platform for the minister to stand. Everyone inside the building lined up to walk out. First was Ginny, then Hermione, and finally Don and Jay.

"_A Trumpet Tune"_ started and the French doors opened in front of the line. Ginny stepped out first, she was wearing a long, spaghetti strap dress that was a beautiful scarlet. Her hair was up and curled, in her hands was a small bouquet of white day lilies. Hermione stepped out next wearing the same dress as Ginny, but she held a small bouquet of red lilies in her hands. Her hair was also up but straight. The music died down and _"Fly to Your Heart"_ played **(the instrumental version)**. The guests stood up and the doors opened once more to allow Jay and Don to walk through. Don was wearing a simple black suit with a red lily on his collar, Fred and George were matching. Jay was wearing a long, white dress with a flowing skirt. The straps were over her shoulders **(think of like what Princess Jasmine wears)**, the bodice was simple with red and silver beaded flowers sprouting from a silver sash tied around her waist. She held a bouquet of Red and White daylilies. Her hair was kept straight so it framed her face, the Weasley tiara sat on her head holding a floor-length veil trailing behind her.

They walked down the aisle to where Fred was waiting for them, George standing next to him. When they reached the front, Don kissed Jay's cheek and handed her over to Fred. The vows were said, the couple announced and soon _"Trumpet Voluntary"_ started to play and the wedding party moved into the reception hall.

The room the reception was held in was grand and elegant. Tables were strewn across the room, pristine, white table cloths with elegant flower centerpieces. The head table was long and elevated at the front of the room. A silver table cloth covered the wood, while red fabric was pinned to the front in a decorative fashion **(I apologize if that makes no sense)**. A large dance floor divided the two areas with a small stage next to the head table for the band. Everyone grabbed their own seat while Jay, Fred, Molly, Arthur, Rebecca, and Don sat at the front. Music played, people ate and danced, and all together, had a marvelous time.

Later on, everyone quieted down and had a seat, George walked up to the microphone next to the head table. "It is now time for Jay and Fred's first dance as husband and wife."

Fred grabbed Jay's hand and led her to the dance floor as everyone clapped. George walked up to them and handed Jay a small microphone. She pinned it to her ear, "Thank you George. I just want to thank everyone for coming and I hope you have enjoyed your night. For me, this has truly been the best day of my life. There is only one thing missing, a song. I may be a person for tradition, but some things just have to be tweaked a bit." She turned to Fred and whispered in his ear, covering the microphone, "This is for the time when you shared your magic with me." Music played and they started to dance.

_Hold my hand and fly,  
>Never say goodbye<br>Cross the open sky,  
>Leave the world behind<br>I will be alright  
>If you stay by my side<em>

_Bringing summer_  
><em>Love and Laughter<em>  
><em>We'll Live Happy Ever After<em>  
><em>We'll fly higher than we thought we'd be<em>  
><em>Because you showed me<em>  
><em>How to believe<em>

_Tiny Shining star,  
>I know who you are<br>You're never very far  
>We'll never be apart<br>Sparkle in my eye,  
>Light the sky tonight<em>

_Bringing summer_  
><em>Love and Laughter<em>  
><em>We'll Live Happy Ever After<em>  
><em>We'll fly higher than we thought we'd be<em>  
><em>Because you showed me<em>  
><em>How to believe<em>  
><em>Believe<em>

_Calling winter_  
><em>Love and Laughter<em>  
><em>We'll Live Happy Ever After<em>  
><em>We'll fly higher than we thought we'd be<em>  
><em>Because you showed me<em>  
><em>How to believe<em>

_Hold my hand and fly,_  
><em>Never say Goodbye<em>

The music stopped and Fred brought Jay in for a sweet kiss while everyone cheered. More music started and Jay handed the microphone to George before dancing with her dad, Fred danced with his mom. After dancing, Jay and Fred cut their cake: a three tiered white cake with chocolate ice cream in the middle. The night ended with the new couple saying their goodbyes as the family left the garden. Their family (Harry, Hermione, Remus and Tonks included), stayed behind.

"This is for your honeymoon" Rebecca handed them an envelope.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"It's your destination, everything is paid for so don't worry about anything." Don assured.

Fred opened the envelope, "Wow, Halifax, New Brunswick. That's in Canada isn't it?"

"Yup, and you'll need this." Arthur said, handing them a large silver pendant.

"What is this?" Fred asked.

"It's a new invention in the ministry, I have been allowed to test it and it works wonderfully. Anyway, this allows a wizard to apparate long distances, overseas is the main idea." He explained.

"Really, wow, that's amazing, so it's just like apparating right?"

"Yes, so your picture and information are in the envelope, so just apparate in front of your room and go right in." Molly said.

"You are already signed in so you just need to check out in a few weeks." Hermione said.

"Thank you for everything, this is too much." Jay had tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't worry dear, it's nothing." Molly hugged her tightly and kissed her.

Fred and Jay said their goodbyes before standing a few feet away getting ready to apparate.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot." Jay rushed over and pulled the tiara from her head, she handed it to Molly, "Give this to Aunt Muriel and thank her for me please."

"Of course" Molly smiled.

Jay rejoined Fred before apparating with a loud crack.

* * *

><p>Rose squealed and jumped up and down. "Wow, wow, wow that sounds <em>perfect<em>."

"Eh, it wasn't that cool." James shrugged.

"You're such a boy James." Rose huffed.

"Hey, I am proud of it." James puffed out his chest.

"Why can't you be more like Teddy, at least he is smart and knows when something is nice." Rose retorted.

"It's okay Rose, he'll appreciate weddings when he's older." Teddy said. Rose nodded.

"Wow, I can't wait until I get married." Rose looked off dreamily into the distance.

"You'll have to wait _long_ time before any of that Rose." Ron said. Rose huffed. The others laughed.

"I'll get out the wedding album to show Rose, since she is so interested." Jay stood up slowly and her breath hitched, her face scrunched in pain.

Fred quickly got up and grabbed her arm, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think my water broke" Jay breathed out.

* * *

><p><em>"Fly to Your Heart"<em>: **Tiner Bell**

"_A Trumpet Tune"_: Purcell

"_Trumpet Voluntary"_: Clarke

"_How to Believe"_: Bridgit Mendler


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter FINALLY! Hope you liked the story, thaks especially to my friend for helping with a few details ^-^**

* * *

><p>After rushing Jay to St. Mungo's, Jay's parents were called and the whole family was sitting anxiously in the waiting room. Fred was pacing from one side to the other, stopping only for a few minutes before continuing his earlier actions. "Fred, please stop pacing, you're making everyone nervous." Molly scolded.<p>

"Sorry Mum, I can't help it. Why can't I be in there with her? I mean, aren't I supposed to be?" Fred asked.

"I know its hard Fred, but this baby is early and they usually want everyone out of the room." Remus said.

Fred fell into a chair next to George and sighed heavily, rubbing his hands through his hair.

**:: **

It had been eight grueling hours. Finally, a tired looking doctor walked through the door. Everyone was on their feet and looked at the doctor worriedly. "How is she?" Fred asked.

The doctor smiled, "She is just fine. My name is Dr. Wells; I assume you are all family?" He asked.

"Yes, we are all family. My wife is in there." Fred nodded.

"Well, congratulations to you sir, your wife has just given birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl." The doctor smiled. There were several cheers and Fred almost collapsed where he stood, but George caught him. "Do you want to see her?" He asked.

Fred nodded, but looked at the others. "Don't worry dear, you go in first, it's your daughter after all. We'll come in later." Molly smiled and pushed her son through the door.

The door closed softly and Fred looked at Jay. Her hair was messy and stuck to her face, she looked very tired, but she was smiling beautifully down at the small bundle in her arms. She looked up at Fred with misty eyes and beckoned him over. He slowly approached the bed; he looked down at the small baby in his wife's arms and smiled. The sleeping form had short brown hair. She slept peacefully in her pink blanket, her hands held together in slightly closed fists over her chest. "She's beautiful, just like her mother." Fred smiled and kissed Jay on the head.

"Does she really look like me?" She asked.

"Just like you, which is a good thing because George II looks a lot like me, we're equal now." He chuckled.

"We still need a name though." Jay said.

"Hmm, a name, I really don't have any good ones." Fred replied.

"What about Haven?" Jay asked.

"Haven? Why Haven?" Fred asked.

"It's pretty; I've always liked the name." Jay responded.

"Haven," Fred tried it a few times, "I like it. Well, Haven it is."

"You want to hold her?" Jay asked.

"What? Uh…"He trailed off.

"You held George, what's so different about this?" She asked.

"This is my baby girl, not my boy. There is a difference." Fred replied.

"Oh come on, stop being such a baby." Jay grabbed his arm and gently placed the baby in his arms.

Fred shifted the baby in his arms to a more comfortable position and sighed. He stroked the spiky hair softly with one hand. At that instant, the little girl stirred, shiny blue-grey eyes met blue eyes **(I don't know if Fred's eyes are blue, but whatever)**. "Hey there Haven, it's nice to meet you. I'm your daddy." Fred whispered. The baby blinked a few times before smiling up at him and going back to sleep. Tears ran down Fred's cheeks, he held his little girl closer and rocked her gently, "My Haven"

Jay smiled softly after hearing the exchange between father and daughter before falling into a peaceful sleep. The others soon joined the happy couple, careful to be quiet since Jay was still asleep. All the women had tears in their eyes; all the men were giving their soft congratulations. George II was happily sitting on a chair with his new baby sister carefully in his lap. George II smiled down at the sleeping baby, "Welcome to the family Haven."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short :(<strong>  
><strong>I didn't really know where to end it and it seemed like a good enough place.<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, hope you liked it and review ^-^ I want to know what you all thought of it.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for the support ^-^<strong>


End file.
